ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra Kaiju Battle Breeders
is a Strategy-Action mobile game similar to Ultraman All-Star Chronicle, featuring a myriad of playable Ultra Kaiju. The game is available on the App Store and Google Play in Japan. Gameplay The gameplay is a strategy game similar to Ultraman All-Star Chronicle, where players get to play as their favorite kaiju and breed them by using DNA points. Characters As the game advances in continued development, characters can be found in form of the Kaiju one unlocks, the Ultra Warriors one can gain as support unlocks in events, or even unplayable Kaiju (these were found in initial builds of the game). Non playable or summonable characters include: *Navi, the robot assistant with a striking resemblence to Galactron in texture, she helps you out as a guide through out the game's early sections, and as you advance, she just becomes a presenter of sorts to your missions. Voiced by Ai Kayano. *An Alien Zetton which promotes the events of the Monster Market, where one can bid their Ultra Stones to unlock more monsters. Voiced by Hochu Otsuka. Kaiju/Seijin The game separates the monsters by category of series they belong to and/or in order of appearance. :;Ultra Q *Garamon *Kanegon *Kemur Man :;Ultraman *Bemular *Alien Baltan *Neronga *Antlar *Red King *Bullton *Alien Zarab **Imitation Ultraman (Separate Character) *Telesdon *Jamila *Gomora *Dada *Alien Mefilas *Geronimon *Zetton :;Ultraseven *Windom *Eleking *Miclas *Alien Metron *Alien Icarus *Nurse *King Joe *Gandar *Star Bem Gyeron *Dinosaur Tank *Agira *Alien Guts *Imitation Ultraseven *Pandon :;Return of Ultraman *Takkong *Gudon *Twin Tail *Bemstar *Alien Nackle *Black King :;Ultraman Ace *Yapool *Verokron *Vakishim *Doragory *Ace Killer *Ace Robot *Alien Hipporito :;Ultraman Taro *Astromons *Birdon *Alien Temperor *Mochiron *Tyrant *Piccolo *Alien Valky :;Ultraman Leo *Alien Magma *Satan Beetle *Nova :;Ultraman 80 *Hoe *Saramandora :;Ultraman Tiga *Golza *Melba *Kyrieloid *Gazort *Fire Golza *Evil Tiga :;Ultraman Dyna *Monsarger *Reigubas *Imitation Dyna : Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light *Geranda *Deathfacer :;Ultraman Gaia *Gan Q *Super C.O.V. : Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia: The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace *King of Mons *Bajiris :;Ultraman Cosmos *Waroga *Gigi : Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle *Gloker Bishop :;Ultraman Mebius *Fire Windom *Cherubim *Bogar *Zamsher *Inpelaizer *Zoa Muruchi *Deathrem *Grozam :;Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers *U-Killersaurus : Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth *EX Zetton :;Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers *Super Alien Hipporito :;Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle *Gomora (Super Oscillatory Wave) *King Joe Black *EX Gomora : Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey *EX Red King : Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie *Ultraman Belial : Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero *Mecha Gomora *Darklops Zero : Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire *Legionoid (α) *Legionoid (β) *Darklops : Ultra Zero Fight *Ultraman Zero Darkness :;Ultraman Ginga S *Shepherdon *Five King :;Ultraman X *Demaaga :;Ultraman Orb *Maga-Zetton *Maga-Basser *Maga-Grand King *Maga-Jappa *Maga-Pandon *Hyper Zetton Deathscythe *Galactron :;Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! *Alien Gapiya Sadeath *Deavorick :;Ultraman Geed *Skull Gomora *Thunder Killer *Pedanium Zetton *Legionoid Dada Customize :;Ultraman R/B *Grigio Bone *Gue-Basser *Ultraman Orb Dark *Horoboros *Grigio King :;Ultraman Taiga *Hellberus *Segmeger *Night Fang Ultras These units are for a one shot support attack. Can only (currently) be unlocked in events. *Ultraman (Specium Ray): Permanent Event, can be unlocked whenever. *Ultraman (Ultra Slash) *Zoffy (M87 Ray): Part of the 1 Year Anniversary Event *Ultraseven (Wide Shot) *Ultraseven (Eye Slugger): Part of the Half Year Anniversary Event, easiest to fully upgrade due to accessibility of unlock. *Ultraman Jack (Specium Ray) *Ultraman Ace (Metallium Ray) *Ultraman Taro (Storium Ray) *Ultraman Tiga (Zepellion Ray) *Ultraman Tiga Sky Type (Ranbalt Light Bullet) *Ultraman Tiga Power Type (Delacium Light Stream) *Ultraman Dyna Strong Type (Garnate Bomber) *Ultraman Zero (Wide Zero Shot) *Ultraman Rosso Flame (Flame Sphere Shoot) *Ultraman Blu Aqua (Aqua Strium) *Ultraman Taiga (Storium Blaster) External Links *Official Website *Twitter account Category:Video Games